


Black Sin

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Nachtclub, ein Stripper, ein provokantes Lied - und Draco Malfoy mittendrin, der nach dieser Nacht voller Gefühlsachterbahn nicht mehr weiß, was er glauben soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte entstand vor der Veröffentlichung von HBP, deshalb geht sie nach Buch 5 AU.  
> Ich hatte lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich die Story als Oneshot beende oder sie zu einer längeren Geschichte ausbaue. Am Ende habe ich mich für den Oneshot entschieden - so, wie es ursprünglich immer geplant war. Wer die Geschichte also von fancreations.de kennt, wo ich sie ursprünglich im August 2006 gepostet hatte, kann höchstens irgendwann auf ein Sequel hoffen.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

_Black (= engl. Schwarz)_  
1\. im Dunkeln liegend  
2\. Kontrastton zu Weiß  
3\. Absorption von Licht

 _Sin (= engl. Sünde):_  
1\. eine Übertretung des Menschen gegenüber dem Willen Gottes  
2\. zurückzuführen auf das germanische Wort _sund_ , das Trennung bedeutet  
3\. der sumerische Gott des Mondes, auch Gott der Weisheit

* * *

Mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick sah Draco Malfoy sich in dem schummrigen Club um, in den ihn seine Geschäftspartner geführt hatten. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der in irgendwelche zwielichtigen Bars ging, doch seine Geschäftspartner - allesamt renommierte, reinblütige Zauberer mit Geschäften in jeglichen Branchen - hatten auf diesen Club geschworen.

Und wenn es nicht gerade ein Muggelclub für Schwule gewesen wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht auch den Geschmack seiner Geschäftspartner nicht angezweifelt.

Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, welchem dunklen Hobby er nachging. Immerhin war er verheiratet und nahm den Status eines reichen Erben ein. Gut, der erwartete Nachwuchs ließ noch auf sich warten, aber niemand konnte wissen, dass dies einen relativ einfachen Grund hatte: er fand seine Frau nicht attraktiv genug, um mit ihr zu schlafen.

Es war nicht unbedingt der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass sie hässlich war oder nicht seinem Typ entsprach - schlank, dunkelhaarig und handzahm - oh nein. Der Grund war viel simpler und gleichzeitig doch so viel komplizierter: sie war schlicht und einfach kein Mann.

Draco lebte seine homosexuelle Neigung jetzt schon seit gut zwei Jahren in aller Heimlichkeit und ausschließlich mit Muggeln aus - eine Tatsache, die ihn im Nachhinein betrachtet selbst ziemlich wunderte, brachte er ihnen doch eigentlich eine gesunde Abneigung entgegen.

Die Zaubererwelt war äußerst altmodisch, was diese Dinge anging, vor allem die reinblütigen Zauberer. Für sie gab es in ihrem Weltbild keinen Platz für Menschen, die auf das gleiche Geschlecht standen. Derlei Verbindungen brachten keine Nachkommen zustande und waren von daher äußerst verpönt, war die reinblütige Zauberergesellschaft doch sowieso schon sehr dünn gesät. Die so genannten Muggelfreunde mochten nach außen hin vielleicht liberaler erscheinen, doch im Grunde ihrer Herzen fanden sie Homosexualität ebenso abstoßend und krank wie ihre reinblütigen, offen darüber redenden Gegenstücke.

Deswegen hatte Draco alle nur erdenklichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen unternommen, um seine Neigung geheim zu halten. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und er wäre des Öfteren beinahe enttarnt worden, doch seit zwei Jahren konnte er jetzt bereits dieses Doppelleben führen.

Nun, offenbar war diese Annehmlichkeit jetzt vorbei.

Sehr vorsichtig warf Draco seinen drei Begleitern einen Seitenblick zu, um auszuloten, was sie wohl dazu bewogen haben mochte, ihn hierher zu bringen. Ahnten sie etwas? Oder - was wesentlich schlimmer war - _wussten_ sie etwas? Als er jedoch die lasziven Blicke und lächelnden Gesichter bemerkte, runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ergriff seinen direkt neben ihm stehenden Kollegen Marcus am Arm und fragte so leise wie möglich: "Wieso genau sind wir _hier_?"

Der junge Mann, nur ein paar Jahre älter als Draco, genauso groß, jedoch etwas schmächtiger, antwortete mit einem mutwilligen Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen: "Oh, keine Sorge, Draco. Dein Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Sagen wir einfach, dass wir ein ähnlich schweres... Leben... wie du führen und uns einfach mal in der richtigen Atmosphäre entspannen wollen."

Sofort verengten sich Dracos graue Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer kleinen Gruppe intensiv beobachtete. Als plötzlich ein junger Kellner, gekleidet in eine eng anliegende schwarze Hose und ein ebenso anschmiegsames weißes Hemd, seine Begleiter mit einem Lächeln begrüßte und seine Kollegen zu deren Stammtisch führen wollte, entspannte sich Draco ein wenig. Seine Kollegen konnten schlecht einen Stammtisch in diesem Lokal haben, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig hier verkehren würden.

Langsam folgte Draco seinen Begleitern durch das Labyrinth an kleinen runden Tischen, umgeben mit jeweils vier samtenen, plüschigen Sesseln, in die locker zwei Personen gepasst hätten. Schließlich näherten sie sich einem kleinen Tisch am Ende des Raumes. Langsam ließ sich Draco in die Polster sinken und entdeckte in diesem Moment so etwas wie einen Steg, oder besser gesagt eine Bühne, auf der eine Stange montiert war. Überrascht hob er die Brauen.

"Was genau ist das hier für ein... Etablissement?", wollte er nachdenklich von seinen Begleitern wissen, die es sich in ihren eigenen Sesseln bequem machten und bei dem jungen Kellner ihre Bestellung aufgaben. Während Draco einen Martini bestellte, erklärte ihm Marcus: "Es ist so eine Art Stripclub für die Upper Class, wenn man so will. Man muss Mitglied in diesem Club sein beziehungsweise, wie in deinem Fall, in Begleitung eines Mitglieds sein. Der Clubbeitrag selbst ist natürlich ziemlich hoch. Doch er ist es wert, mein Freund."

Das schien der junge Kellner als Stichwort aufzufassen, denn ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er meinte beinahe verschwörerisch: "Die Herren haben sich den perfekten Abend ausgesucht. Black Sin tritt heute auf."

"Ist es deswegen so voll?", wollte Miguel, ein Mann in seinen Dreißigern mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen, von dem Kellner wissen. Dieser nickte. "Black Sin ist immerhin der Star. Er tritt nicht oft auf, aber wenn, dann haben wir immer volles Haus." Und damit wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zur Bar, um ihre Bestellung auszuführen.

"Und er ist jeden Cent wert!", seufzte Marcus an Dracos Seite, was bei dem blonden jungen Mann lediglich ein Stirnrunzeln hervor rief. Marcus grinste: "Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen. Er ist die pure Verführung. Sein Körper ist zum Töten und seine Show... himmlisch."

"Aha", murmelte Draco eher skeptisch und strich sich eine seiner platinblonden Strähnen aus der Stirn.

"Black Sin ist wie sein Name", meldete sich da Allan, der Vierte im Bunde, zu Wort. "Ich hab ihn einmal gesehen. Er war vielleicht sechs Minuten auf der Bühne, aber das hat gereicht. Hat mich einfach zum Höhepunkt gebracht, ohne mich auch nur einmal anzusehen. Nur mit seinen Bewegungen. Gott, das war die beste Show, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Hat zwar ein gutes Paar Hosen ruiniert, aber das war es wert."

In diesem Moment kam ihr Kellner mit den Getränken zurück. Nachdenklich nippte Draco an seinem Martini und betrachtete weiterhin die auf der Bühne montierte Stange. Offenbar waren sich seine Begleiter alle einig, was diesen Black Sin betraf. Nun, Draco war zwar in seinem Leben noch in keinem Striplokal für Schwule gewesen, doch das versprach interessant zu werden. Er war zwar kein Freund davon, nur ansehen und nicht berühren zu können, doch vielleicht ließ sich ja etwas arrangieren, wenn dieser Black Sin tatsächlich so gut war, wie alle behaupteten. Mit Geld ließ sich schließlich alles regeln.

Langsam ließ Draco seinen Blick von der Bühne durch den großen Raum schweifen. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, da die dezente Beleuchtung dies nicht zuließ. Dennoch war die vorzeigende Farbe in diesem Raum wohl eindeutig eine Mischung aus Beige und Weinrot. Das Interieur des Clubs war edel, jedoch nicht aufdringlich. Zu viel Glitzerkram würde wohl von den Hauptattraktionen, den Strippern, ablenken.

Am Ende des Raumes, direkt neben dem Eingang, befand sich die vertäfelte Bar. Auf unzähligen Glasregalen standen verschiedenste Liköre, Schnäpse und andere alkoholische Getränke, die für das Mixen der Cocktails unerlässlich waren. Die Bar selbst wurde durch dezent angebrachte Lichter unter der Theke beleuchtet und störte so nicht das Gesamtbild des ansonsten diffus beleuchteten Clubs.

Interessiert blickte Draco an die Decke und entdeckte einige strategisch geschickt platzierte Deckenleuchten aus hellem Milchglas, um die sich langsam der Qualm so mancher gerauchter Zigarette oder Zigarre ringelte. Draco selbst war kein Freund von Rauchern, doch er konnte schlecht seinen Zauberstab hervorholen und die giftigen Stängel ins Nirwana pusten.

In diesem Moment dämpfte sich das Licht im Club erheblich und ein Scheinwerfer richtete sich auf die Bühne. Sofort schoss Dracos Blick zurück zu dieser Örtlichkeit und bemerkte nun zum ersten Mal den schweren Samtvorhang am Ende der Bühne. In diesem Moment betrat von einer Seitentreppe aus ein schlanker Mann mit einer tiefen Bräune, schwarzen Haaren und in mehr _ent_ \- als verhüllende Sachen gekleidet, die Bühne, ein Mikrofon in der rechten Hand. Sofort ebbten die Gespräche ab und der junge Mann erhielt die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er lächelte strahlend ins Publikum und hob dann das Mikrofon an seine Lippen.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, meine Herren", begrüßte er das Publikum mit einer rauchigen, jedoch nicht sehr tiefen Stimme. "Es freut mich, Ihnen nun unsere Berühmtheit ankündigen zu dürfen. Begrüßen Sie mit mir den wunderbaren, den einzigartigen _Black Sin_!"

Damit versank der Raum in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Lediglich einige schwache Lichter an den Wänden ließen den Raum schemenhaft erscheinen, doch keinem fiel das auf. Aller Augen waren auf die pechschwarze Bühne gerichtet.

In diesem Moment setzte eine schwere Musik ein. Es war keine Musik im eigentlichen Sinne, die Melodie erinnerte mehr an einen Herzschlag, dumpf und gleichmäßig, den Takt angebend. Ohne, dass Draco sich erklären konnte wieso, erhöhte sich plötzlich sein eigener Herzschlag, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss.

Und da bewegte sich der samtene Vorhang und hervor trat eine schemenhaft erkennbare Gestalt. Draco konnte nicht viel erkennen, doch als plötzlich simultan mit der rhythmischen Musik immer wieder kurz ein rötlicher Scheinwerfer aufleuchtete, konnte Draco einen Blick auf einen schwarzen, vermutlich ledernen Mantel und schwarze Hosen werfen.

Die rhythmischen Töne dauerten, für Dracos Empfinden, viel zu lange, ehe plötzlich der Gesang einsetzte und damit die Bühne ins Licht getaucht wurde. Das Lied an sich war bei weitem nicht melodiös, oh nein. Die Stimme, die den Text sang, war tief, beinahe sinnlich, schien erregt zu sein. Doch die Person, die da auf der Bühne stand, ließ das Lied für einen Moment vollkommen aus Dracos Kopf entschwinden.

Black Sin war groß und schlank. Schwarzes, kurz geschnittenes, jedoch nicht minder zerzaustes Haar fiel in ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Die Nase war lang und gerade, die Wangenknochen hoch und wohl moduliert, das Kinn scharf geschnitten. Seine Lippen waren sinnlich geformt, die Unterlippe etwas voller als die Oberlippe; am Liebsten hätte Draco diesen Mund geküsst, bis es kein Morgen mehr gab. Doch was er am Verstörendsten fand waren die Augen.

Sie waren schwarz getuscht und mit Eyeliner stark akzentuiert, gaben dem leicht blassen Gesicht eine unnatürliche Zerbrechlichkeit. Das Schwarz der Wimpern und die Umrandung der Augen waren derart stark, dass man die Augenfarbe gar nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

Erst, als Black Sin sich auf einen Aluminiumstuhl zu bewegte, wurde sich Draco wieder seiner Umgebung gewahr und nahm auch den Text des Liedes in sich auf. Als er erst einmal die Worte begriff, bildete sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle. Dieses Lied war reinster Sex, genau wie die Person auf der Bühne, die in diesem Moment ein schlankes Bein über die Stuhllehne schwang. Jetzt verstand er, warum dieser Black Sin derart beliebt war: er ließ einen Song lebendig werden.

Langsam ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Mann auf der Bühne rittlings auf dem Aluminiumstuhl nieder, ließ die Finger lasziv über die gerundete Lehne gleiten, während seine Zunge kurz über seine gerötete Unterlippe fuhr. Lasziv bewegte sich sein Zeigefinger über seine Brust nach unten bis zu seinem Bauch, spielte dort kurz mit dem Stoff unter seinen Fingerspitzen und warf einen Blick reihum ins Publikum, ehe er fließend aus dem Stuhl aufstand und um ihn herum lief. Plötzlich wurde der Text drängend, die Musik nahm an Volumen zu, während Black Sin zeitgleich seinen schwarzen Mantel - er war tatsächlich aus Leder, wie Draco nun feststellen konnte - erst von seinen Schultern und dann von seinen Armen riss, um ihn dann mit seiner rechten Hand beinahe achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Hemd.

Normalerweise würde diese triviale Geste lediglich eine erhobene Augenbraue aus Draco heraus kitzeln, doch durch den sinnlichen, beinahe gefährlichen Blick, den Black Sin in die Runde warf, richtete sich jedes einzelne Härchen in Dracos Nacken auf, während sich in seiner Leistengegend ebenfalls etwas aufrichtete.

Sobald sich Black Sin seines Mantels entledigt hatte, stolzierte er wieder um den Stuhl herum, umkreiste ihn beinahe raubtierhaft, ehe er die Lehne ergriff und den Stuhl um 180 Grad herumwirbelte, so dass die Sitzfläche nun dem Publikum zugewandt war. Langsam ließ er sich wieder rittlings darauf sinken, wandte dem Publikum den Rücken zu und warf einen lasziven Blick über seine Schulter, ehe er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, seine Hände die Lehne umfassten und er seinen Rücken durchbog, so dass sein Gesicht kopfüber für das Publikum sichtbar war.

Draco blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, als er den beinahe seligen Ausdruck auf diesem fein modulierten Gesicht bemerkte. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet; die gesamte Statur vermittelte einem das Gefühl, als würde Black Sin sich selbst seinem Orgasmus entgegen schaukeln, während er mit seinen Händen immer wieder über die Lehne fuhr.

Plötzlich jedoch drückte er seinen Rücken wieder durch, stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, ging erneut um den Stuhl herum und drehte ihn wieder so, wie er zuvor gestanden hatte. Dann ging er in abgemessenen Schritten um das Möbelstück herum, blieb stehen und fiel synchron mit der Musik, die in diesem Moment erneut an Kraft zunahm, auf die Knie.

Draco stöhnte leicht, als die Worte "I wanna fuck you like an animal" von seinem Gehirn direkt in seine Leistengegend schossen, während er fasziniert beobachtete, wie sich Black Sin bei diesen Worten mit beiden Händen über die noch immer mit dem schwarzen Hemd bedeckte Brust strich. Als dann plötzlich die Worte "I wanna feel you from the inside" durch den Raum schallten und Black Sin simultan dazu auf seine Fersen herab sank und mit seinen Händen über seine Oberschenkel und schließlich seinen Schritt strich, während er seinen dunklen Blick durch das Publikum schweifen ließ, musste Draco krampfhaft schlucken. Hastig sah er sich um, ob jemand sein wachsendes Problem mitbekommen hatte, doch seine Begleiter schienen in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein, während sie die Show genossen.

Um nur ja nichts zu verpassen, flog Dracos Blick wieder zurück zur Bühne, wo Black Sin sich im Takt zur Musik immer wieder auf und ab bewegte und seine Miene dabei eine Selbstvergessenheit, ja Erregung zeigte, dass Dracos Hand automatisch zu seinem Schritt wanderte. Als er das bemerkte, zog er sie hastig fort, musste sich jetzt jedoch darauf verlagern, seine Hände in die Sessellehne zu krallen und kontrolliert durch die Nase zu atmen.

In diesem Moment sprang Black Sin in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf seine Füße und blieb in der Hocke, während er sich mit seiner rechten Hand leicht auf dem Boden abstützte und erneut ins Publikum sah. Diese Pose erinnerte Draco sehr stark an eine schwarze Raubkatze, die ihre Beute umzingelte.

Im nächsten Moment richtete Black Sin sich auf und ging, einem Panther gleich, langsam vorwärts, kam dem Publikum immer näher, bis er die im Boden montierte Stange erreichte und seine schlanken Finger sich langsam darum schlossen, einige Male langsam daran auf und nieder fuhren. Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging bei dieser Geste vom Publikum aus, doch Black Sin verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, behielt weiterhin seine stoische und doch so sexy Maske bei, ehe er sein linkes Bein um die Stange schlang und langsam daran herab sank, seine Wange an das kalte Metall schmiegte und lasziv ins Publikum sah.

Mit geöffnetem Mund beobachtete Draco, wie Black Sin seinen Kopf erneut in den Nacken warf und damit ein gutes Stück seiner blassen, sicherlich weichen Haut preisgab. Am Liebsten hätte Draco seine Lippen um den hüpfenden Adamsapfel geschlossen, mit seiner Zunge über die sicherlich leicht salzige Haut geleckt, doch er war dazu verdammt, zuzuschauen.

Der Kopf richtete sich wieder auf, ehe sich der schlanke Körper an der Stange wieder empor wand und sie schließlich los ließ. Langsam ging Black Sin den Rand der Bühne ab, während er sein Hemd langsam, Knopf für Knopf und im Takt der Musik, öffnete. Mit jedem Zentimeter kam mehr dieser cremigen Haut zum Vorschein, von der Draco erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie einen leichten Braunton besaß. Als ein Paar dunkler Brustwarzen zum Vorschein kam, wurde Dracos Mund trocken und seine Finger zuckten. Er wollte berühren, erkunden, schmecken, _fühlen_!

Schließlich öffnete sich der letzte Knopf, doch anstatt das Hemd nun auszuziehen, ließ Black Sin es offen hängen und es lediglich einen etwa zehn Zentimeter breiten Streifen Haut preisgeben. Ohne es zu merken leckte Draco sich über seine trockenen Lippen, als er den Pfeil dunkler Haare bemerkte, die ihren Anfang unterhalb des Bauchnabels fanden und schließlich im Bund der schwarzen Hose verschwanden.

In diesem Moment drehte Black Sin ihnen wieder den Rücken zu und ging die linke Seite der Bühne ab, bis er wieder in etwa der Nähe des Stuhles war. Er machte eine kurze Drehung, ging in die Mitte der Bühne zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick nach links und rechts. In diesem Moment brandete die Musik erneut auf. Genau diesen Moment nutzte Black Sin, um seinen Hosenbund zu umfassen und kräftig zu ziehen. Die Hose teilte sich an den Seiten und er warf das Kleidungsstück achtlos beiseite. Dann fiel er im Einklang mit der Musik auf die Knie.

Doch anstatt diesmal seine Hüften provokativ zu bewegen, ließ er seine Hände auf den Boden fallen und betrachtete das Publikum nun auf allen Vieren, ehe er sich im Takt mit der Musik langsam vorwärts bewegte, so als würde er durch Wasser waten. Draco schluckte schwer, während er diese lasziven Vorwärtsbewegungen beobachtete und sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie diese Boxer Briefs nur derart eng anliegen konnten, ohne obszön zu wirken.

Langsam robbte Black Sin zum Rand der Bühne vor, an der einige Clubmitglieder nah genug saßen, dass der Tänzer - denn Draco weigerte sich, diesen Mann als einfachen Stripper anzusehen - sie berühren konnte, wenn er das wollte. Und so, wie es aussah, wollte er.

Langsam richtete er sich auf seine Knie auf und sah herausfordernd auf einen Kunden hinab, der inzwischen furchtbar schwitzte und dessen Hände auf seinen Sessellehnen zitterten. Draco bedauerte, dass sie nicht nah genug an der Bühne saßen, um die gleiche Behandlung zu erfahren, doch vielleicht konnte er beim nächsten Mal etwas Derartiges arrangieren.

Und dass es ein nächstes Mal gab, dafür würde Draco sorgen.

In diesem Moment ließ Black Sin seine Hand leicht über das Haar des glücklichen Clubmitglieds streichen, ehe er sich dessen Kopf ein Stück näher holte und ihm mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wange strich, ihn immer näher zu seinem Schritt zog - nur um ihn dann beinahe angewidert von sich zu stoßen, als das Clubmitglied nur noch wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt gewesen war. Es war ein Spiel, und es wirkte. Der Auserwählte sank matt in seinem Stuhl zusammen, die Augen in seliger Vollkommenheit geschlossen.

Black Sin kam langsam auf die Füße, wandte sich diesmal zur rechten Seite der Bühne und ging sie entlang. Und plötzlich verließ er sie, ging eine Seitentreppe hinab, direkt ins Publikum.

In diesem Moment stöhnte Marcus: "Oh Gott, jemand bekommt einen Lapdance von ihm. Ich will sterben."

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Marcus da eigentlich redete, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Black Sin. Dieser ging langsamen, beinahe gemächlichen Schrittes durch das Publikum, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und strich ab und an mit seinen Fingerspitzen über eine samtene Sessellehne. Als er schließlich bei seinem Ziel ankam, ein Mann mittleren Alters in einem dunklen Anzug, mit langsam ergrauendem Haar und einem ansonsten recht passabel aussehenden Körper, ließ Black Sin seine Fingerspitzen den rechten Arm hinauf gleiten, umrundete den Sessel, indem er mit seinen Fingerspitzen weiter über die samtene Sessellehne strich, und schließlich über die linke Schulter den linken Arm hinab glitt, ehe er vor seinem Ziel zum Stehen kam.

Langsam beugte sich Black Sin vor, umfasste die Handgelenke des Mannes in einem eisernen Griff und beugte sich an dessen Ohr. Man konnte nicht ausmachen, was genau Black Sin sprach - oh, Draco hätte zu gern seine Stimme gehört - doch der Mann wurde unnatürlich still. Langsam ließ Black Sin seine Handgelenke los und fuhr mit seinen Handflächen die Arme des Mannes hinauf über seine Schultern.

Plötzlich schob sich Black Sin zwischen die Beine seines "Opfers", fuhr mit seinen flachen Händen die Brust des Mannes hinab und hockte sich langsam hin. Sein Gesicht kam in Augenhöhe mit dem Schritt des Mannes, der keuchend auf den Tänzer hinab sah, sich jedoch nicht bewegte. Plötzlich strichen Black Sins Hände über die Innenschenkel seines Opfers, kreisten sanft und wanderten dann langsam wieder über die Brust zurück zu den Schultern. Gleichzeitig erhob sich Black Sin, nur um sich dann mit seinen Knien links und rechts von den Hüften seines Opfers auf dem Sessel abzustützen. Dann ließ er sich langsam sinken.

Sehr langsam und stets im Einklang mit der Musik begann Black Sin damit, seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen, während er seine Hände auf den Schultern seines Opfers abstützte und seine Arme durchdrückte, sobald er sich wieder erhob. Draco war sich sicher, dass der Hintern Black Sins immer wieder über den Schritt seines Opfers strich, wenn er diesen Hüftschwung ausführte. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Draco nichts sehnlicher, als mit dem Mann tauschen zu können, Black Sin selbst in seinem Schoß spüren zu können, ihn berühren und schmecken zu können.

Diesen Moment suchte sich Black Sin aus, sich mit seinem Oberkörper über sein Opfer zu beugen, so dass dieser sein Gesicht direkt in Reichweite dieser dunklen Brustwarzen wieder fand. Draco stöhnte leicht, als er Black Sin dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich langsam wieder auf den Schoß seines Opfers nieder ließ und dabei mit seinem gesamten Körper an dem des Mannes hinab glitt. Schließlich war er in Höhe des Ohres und schien etwas zu murmeln, während er weiterhin seine Hüften kreisen ließ.

Plötzlich warf der Mann den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff die Augen zusammen, während sich sein Körper versteifte und sich sein Mund in einem lautlosen Schrei öffnete. Black Sin stoppte mit seinen Bewegungen, flüsterte noch etwas in das Ohr seines Opfers und glitt dann langsam von ihm hinunter. Der Mann rührte sich nicht und schien auch sonst in einer vollkommen anderen Welt zu sein.

Black Sin bahnte sich seinen Weg langsam wieder zur Bühne zurück und bestieg sie graziös über die gleiche Treppe, über die er sie zuvor verlassen hatte. Elegant bahne er sich seinen Weg zur Front, umfasste die Stange und ließ seinen Körper einmal lasziv an ihr hinunter gleiten. Als er auf dem Boden kniete, die Stange zwischen seinen Beinen, ließ er seinen linken Arm zur Seite herabfallen, wodurch das Hemd von seiner Schulter und seinen Arm hinab glitt. Er wiederholte diese Bewegung mit seinem rechten Arm, bis das Kleidungsstück zu Boden glitt und seine wohl modulierte Brust frei gab.

In diesem Moment löste sich ein Schweißtropfen von Black Sins Haaransatz und lief langsam an der Seite seines Halses hinab über das Schlüsselbein und schließlich seine Brust. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco den Pfad des Schweißtropfens, wollte ihn mit seiner Zunge auffangen und dann langsam den gleichen Pfad wieder an Black Sins Körper hinauf wandern, den anderen Mann schmecken und seine Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Doch stattdessen verlagerte er sich darauf, seine Finger noch fester in seine Sessellehnen zu krallen und heftiger ein und aus zu atmen.

Langsam und mit seinem inzwischen berüchtigten Hüftwiegen schlängelte sich Black Sin wieder an der Stange hinauf, machte einen kurzen Schritt nach vorn und hatte die Stange nun im Rücken, während er noch immer das Publikum betrachten konnte. Inzwischen konnte man auch die ausgeprägte Beule in den schwarzen Boxer Briefs erkennen. Draco stöhnte auf und schloss für einen süßen Moment die Augen, als er sich vorstellte, vor Black Sin auf die Knie zu fallen und diesen sicherlich ebenso schön geformten Schwanz mit seinem Mund zu umschließen.

In diesem Moment hob Black Sin seine Arme über seinen Kopf und seine Hände umschlangen die Stange. Dann ließ er sich langsam daran herunter gleiten. Er sah dabei aus wie eine Jungfrau, die in die Freuden der Liebe eingeführt wurde. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ruhig, strahlte eine unnatürliche Sinnlichkeit aus. Ebenso langsam, wie er herunter geglitten war, glitt Black Sin auch wieder hinauf und stieß sich, als die Musik sich zu einem Crescendo steigerte, beinahe wütend von der Stange ab und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu dem Aluminiumstuhl zurück, welchen er an der Lehne packte und umstieß, den Rücken zum Publikum gewandt.

Langsam fanden seine Hände ihren Weg zum Saum seiner Unterhose, ehe er diese, wie zuvor seine Hose, mit einem Ruck an den Seiten öffnete und damit seinen knackigen, nackten Hintern preisgab.

In diesem Moment ebbte die Musik zu einigen wenigen melancholischen Tönen ab und Black Sin ging, mit dem Rücken noch immer zum Publikum, mit abgemessenen Schritten den Weg zurück in Richtung Vorhang. Als er dort ankam, drehte er sich langsam um, verdeckte mit seinen Händen jedoch seine Leistengegend. Als die letzten Töne des Liedes anbrachen, richtete sich Black Sins Blick plötzlich auf Draco. Es gab keinen Zweifel, der Tänzer starrte ihm direkt in die Augen, wusste ganz genau, wen er da ansah. Plötzlich hob sich Black Sins linker Mundwinkel zu einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen und er entfernte seine Hände von seiner Leistengegend, ohne Draco aus den Augen zu lassen.

Doch ehe irgendjemand etwas erkennen konnte, verdunkelte sich die Bühne und das Lied verklang sanft. Nur schemenhaft bemerkte Draco, dass Black Sin hinter dem Vorhang verschwand, doch er war viel zu geschockt, um sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

Diese Augen... Es gab überhaupt keinen Zweifel, wen er da vor sich gehabt hatte. Draco schluckte schwer und versuchte, den Kloß aus seinem Hals zu kriegen, während er heftig durch seine Nase ein und aus atmete. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte zu leugnen, was er gesehen hatte, so sehr er sich auch einredete, dass eine Person sich in nur wenigen Jahren nicht derart veränderte, er konnte es nicht.

Draco war beim Anblick Black Sins gekommen, hatte durch diesen Mann einen Orgasmus erlebt, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Black Sin machte seinem Namen alle Ehre.

Doch Black Sin war Harry Potter.

* * *

Es dauerte drei Tage, ehe Draco den Mut aufbrachte, in das Striplokal zurückzukehren. In einen Muggelclub für Schwule zu gehen war eine Sache, doch beim Anblick seines ehemaligen Schulrivalen, während dieser eine heiße Show ablegte, wie ein Grünschnabel in seiner Hose zu kommen, war eine vollkommen andere Geschichte.

Draco hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört, wegen seinem Doppelleben ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Das Leben war viel zu kurz dafür. Außerdem bescherte es einem nur Falten und graue Haare.

Seit zwei Jahren bereits suchte er seine sexuelle Befriedigung im Muggelteil Londons - im Schwulenviertel, präziser gesagt. Er war derjenige, der den Ton angab, der bestimmte, was passierte. Er war nicht der Typ dafür, anderer Männer Schwänze zu lutschen oder dergleichen, oh nein. Diesen Service genoss er wenn, dann als Empfänger, nicht als Absender. Er hatte diverse Vorlieben entwickelt, seit er seinem inneren Drang nachgegeben und seine sexuelle Befriedigung bei Männern gesucht hatte.

Deswegen verwunderte ihn die starke Reaktion, die Black Sin - oder besser gesagt, Harry Potter - in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Da wäre zum einen die wichtigste Regel, die er besaß: lass dich niemals mit Zauberern ein. Es verkomplizierte die Sache und konnte außerdem zum Ausnahmezustand führen, wenn das an die Presse geriet. Sein gesamtes Leben würde damit über den Haufen geworfen werden, keine angenehme Aussicht.

Für Black Sin würde er diese Regel hochkantig aus dem Fenster schmeißen.

Die zweite Regel in Dracos Repertoire war, dass er niemals, unter keinen Umständen, vor jemandem auf die Knie sinken würde, um dessen Schwanz in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

Bei Black Sin hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht nur ins Auge gefasst, er hatte sich sogar vorgestellt, wie das samtige Organ sich in seinem Mund anfühlen würde, wie sich seine Lippen darüber dehnen und es auf seiner Zunge liegen würde, während die ersten Lusttropfen seine Kehle hinunterrannen. Er konnte es regelrecht schmecken.

Und die dritte Regel, die Draco besaß, war sein Drang, immer die Oberhand zu behalten. Er war derjenige, der oben lag. Niemals würde er sich soweit erniedrigen, für jemanden die Beine breit zu machen.

Für Black Sin würde er seine Dominanz ohne zu zögern über Bord werfen und ihn regelrecht anflehen, ihn ins Jenseits und zurück zu vögeln.

Das Problem war zunächst, seinen Stolz zu überwinden. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass er alle seine Regeln für diesen Mann über Bord werfen würde. Als er seinen Stolz jedoch einmal begraben und sich eingestanden hatte, dass er Black Sin wollte, stand er vor einem anderen Problem: was, wenn Black Sin nicht echt war?

Oh, er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Harry Potter ein dominanter Typ war, aber spielte er da nur eine Rolle, zugeschnitten für die Bühne? Oder war dies der echte Harry Potter? War Black Sin der Grund, weshalb Potter die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte und vollkommen von der Bildfläche verschwunden war?

Draco wusste, dass er nur dann Antworten auf seine unzähligen Fragen erhalten würde, wenn er den Mut aufbrachte, den Club zu betreten. Doch er stand jetzt schon geschlagene zehn Minuten vor dem Gebäude und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Gedanklich schalt er sich einen Feigling und Idioten, dass er überhaupt hier war. Es war helllichter Tag und der Club noch für mehrere Stunden geschlossen. Vermutlich war kein Schwein hier!

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle, ehe er an dem Gebäude vorbei ging und eine Seitenstraße betrat. Zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte er eine offene Tür - offenbar ein Lieferanteneingang des Clubs. Nachdem sich Draco kurz umgesehen hatte, jedoch niemanden entdecken konnte, schlüpfte er unbemerkt durch die offene Tür und stand in einem düsteren Gang. Langsam schob sich Draco den Gang hinunter und sah nach links und rechts, auf der Suche nach einer offen stehenden Tür oder einem Hinweis, wo genau im Club er sich eigentlich befand.

"Sieh mal einer an", ertönte da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus den Schatten und ließ Draco heftig zusammen zucken. "Das fällt unter Hausfriedensbruch, mein Lieber. Der Club ist geschlossen."

Draco blieb wie erstarrt mitten im Gang stehen, wagte es nicht, sich die erforderlichen 90 Grad nach rechts zu drehen, um den Besitzer der Stimme anzusehen. Dieser trat in diesem Moment jedoch von allein aus den Schatten und stellte sich Draco in den Weg.

Niemals in seinem Leben hätte sich Draco die Reaktion ausmalen können, die der Blick aus Potters grünen Augen in ihm auslösen würde. Sein Magen machte einen Looping, während sich in seiner Hose sofort eine unangenehme Erektion bildete. Innerlich verfluchte Draco sich und Potter dafür, dass er derart auf ihn reagierte.

Potter hob eine Augenbraue und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ehe er mit samtiger Stimme fragte: "Darf man erfahren, was du hier machst?"

Ungewollt schlossen sich Dracos Augen, während das Timbre von Potters Stimme durch seine Blutbahn schoss. Oh Merlin und Morgana, er würde sich vollkommen zum Trottel machen, wenn er seine Hormone nicht endlich unter Kontrolle brachte. Himmel, er war doch kein Grünschnabel mehr! Er war 25!

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, begegnete so kühl wie möglich Potters Blick und erwiderte dann: "Ich wollte etwas in Erfahrung bringen."

"Oh, wirklich?", meinte Potter ohne sonderlich großes Interesse, während sein Blick über Dracos Körper glitt. Und dann, vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, beugte er sich plötzlich vor und flüsterte leise an Dracos Ohr: "Sag, hat dir meine Show gefallen? Bist du umgeben von all diesen wildfremden Leuten gekommen, während du mich beobachtet hast?"

Diesmal konnte Draco weder das Schließen seiner Augen, noch das leise Stöhnen, das aus seiner Kehle aufstieg, unterdrücken. Irgendwie war ihm auch die Fähigkeit zu lügen abhanden gekommen, denn er nickte schwach als Antwort.

Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, zurückgedrängt worden zu sein, doch plötzlich fand er sich mit seinem Rücken an die Wand gepresst wieder, Potters warmen Körper an sich gelehnt, während sein heißer Atem über Dracos Nacken strich. "Was willst du hier, Draco?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Beim Klang seines Namens aus diesem Mund wurden Draco die Knie weich. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um mehr Luft zu bekommen, ehe er schwach hauchte: "Dich."

Bei diesem Wort hob Potter seinen Kopf und sah auf Draco hinab, suchte in den grauen Augen nach der Wahrheit und fand nichts weiter als nackte Lust. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger Dracos Hals hinab zum Ansatz seines leicht geöffneten Hemdes. Der junge Mann zitterte unter dieser Berührung, was Potter mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

"Wie viel bin ich dir denn wert, Draco?", murmelte er, während seine Lippen bei jedem Wort leicht über Dracos Wangenknochen strichen. Bei dieser federleichten Berührung bahnte sich ein wimmernder, vollkommen malfoyuntypischer Laut aus Dracos Kehle und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, ehe er erstickt erwiderte: "Alles, Potter."

Einen Moment schien Potter irritiert darüber, dass Draco ihn noch immer mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach, doch dann beugte er sich zu Dracos Halsbeuge und begann federleichte Küsse zu verteilen, zwischen denen er sein Gegenüber informierte: "Ich bin nicht billig, Draco."

"Du kriegst alles, was du willst", keuchte Draco, als Potters Zähne sich in seiner Halsbeuge vergruben.

"Alles?", versicherte sich Potter, während er mit seiner Zunge Dracos Halsschlagader nachfuhr. Der nickte nur wie verrückt, während seine Hände sich in Potters T-Shirt vergruben. Potter grinste an Dracos Hals, ehe er seinen Kopf hob und, während sein Blick sich auf Dracos Lippen richtete, milde fragte: "Was willst du?"

Sofort richtete sich ein verwirrter Blick auf ihn. Potters Lippen schwebten nur wenige Millimeter über Dracos Lippen, als er wiederholte: "Sag mir, was du willst, Draco. Was willst du, dass ich tue?"

Damit wanderten Potters Lippen über eine blasse Wange zu Dracos Ohr. "Willst du, dass ich dir einen blase?", hauchte er sanft in Dracos Ohr. "Soll ich für dich die Beine breit machen? Soll ich dein kleiner Sexsklave sein? Hm?"

Langsam wanderte Potters Mund zurück zu Dracos Lippen, ehe er endete: "Oder willst du _mein_ kleiner Sexsklave sein?"

"Oh Gott, ja!", stöhnte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen, während Potters heißer Atem über seine Lippen strich. "Ich will deinen Schwanz auf meiner Zunge spüren, deinen Geschmack kosten", brachte er keuchend hervor, während Potters Mund seinen Hals erneut mit Küssen bedeckte. "Ich will meinen Mund über deinen Brustwarzen schließen und daran saugen, bis du dich unter mir windest. Ich will jeden verfluchten Zentimeter deiner Haut erkunden."

Als eine Hand ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern fand und zupackte, warf Draco seinen Kopf in den Nacken und endete stöhnend: "Ich will dich in mir spüren, will fühlen, wie du in mich stößt, will deinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren, wenn du in mir kommst."

"Das lässt sich arrangieren", murmelte Potter, ehe er seine Lippen auf Dracos hinab senkte. Sofort öffneten sich dessen Lippen unter ihm und er stieß mit seiner Zunge in die unbekannten Tiefen, lockte Dracos Zunge hervor und umschlang sie in einem wilden Tanz. Bald spürte Draco, wie sich Potters Zähne in seine Unterlippe gruben und sie sanft in seinen Mund zogen, einen Moment daran saugten und sie dann wieder freigaben, um erneut mit seiner Zunge tief in Dracos Mundhöhle zu stoßen.

Draco war nicht der Typ, der derart schnell die Kontrolle über eine Situation verlor, doch in diesem Fall hatte er sie bereits in dem Moment, als er den Club betrat, am Eingang abgegeben. Er war trotz des Wissens, dass er alles vergessen würde, wofür er stand, wie er aufgewachsen war, was man ihn gelehrt hatte, hergekommen. Und dazu bedurfte es nur eines einzigen Blickes von Black Sin - Harry Potter.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen vergrub Draco seine Hände in Potters weicher, wilder Mähne, dessen eigene Hände Dracos Hemd öffneten und dabei mit seinen Fingern über den harten Brustkorb fuhr, die Brustwarzen kurz umspielte und dann das Hemd von Dracos Schultern streifte.

Plötzlich löste sich Potters Mund von Dracos Lippen und er wirbelte ihn herum. Hart presste sich seine Brust an Dracos Rücken, während heißer Atem ihm über Nacken und Ohr strich, ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

"Du schmeckst wie Vanille, wusstest du das?", hauchte Potter an Dracos Ohr, während er mit seiner linken Hand über die entblößte Brust hinab fuhr, tiefer, immer tiefer, über Dracos Bauchnabel und die feinen Härchen, die von dort noch tiefer gingen und in seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Draco legte bei dieser intimen Berührung und den gehauchten Worten den Kopf in den Nacken und kam damit auf Potters Schulter zu liegen.

Langsam nippte Potter an dem ihm präsentierten Ohrläppchen, ehe er sanft hinein biss und dann murmelte: "So unterwürfig, Draco. So süß und unschuldig." Damit fuhr er ihm mit seiner Zungenspitze ins Ohr, während er gleichzeitig seine linke Hand in Dracos Hose versenkte und seinen Schwanz fest mit seiner Faust umschloss.

Draco keuchte laut auf und hob vom Boden ab, stand einen Moment nur auf seinen Zehenspitzen, ehe seine Hüften ruckartig nach vorn schnellten und damit auch seine Erektion in Potters Faust. Der lächelte beinahe diabolisch, während er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder neckend in Dracos Ohr fuhr, dem jungen Mann damit wimmernde Laute entlockte und die Gänsehaut verstärkte.

Schließlich wanderte Potter mit seinem Mund Dracos Hals hinab, bis er die Halsbeuge erreichte und kleine Küsse auf der nackten Schulter verteilte, ehe er plötzlich seine Zähne in der weißen, weichen Haut versenkte. Dracos Stöhnen wurde lauter und die Bewegungen seiner Hüften abgehackter. Wenn es sich so anfühlte, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, dann wollte er sie niemals wieder haben.

Langsam hob Potter seinen Kopf und betrachtete zufrieden das rote Mal an Dracos Hals, ehe er seine Hand aus Dracos Hose entfernte und langsam mit seiner Handfläche über dessen Bauch fuhr, um sie, gemeinsam mit seiner rechten Hand, um Dracos Hüfte zu schließen. Das wimmernde Geräusch, das Draco beim Verlust des Kontaktes von Potters Hand in seiner Hose machte, ignorierte der dabei geflissentlich.

"Du bist mein, Draco", hauchte Potter ganz dicht an Dracos Ohr, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken presste und im nächsten Moment Dracos Hose herunter riss. Sofort erfasste Dracos Körper ein Zittern, während er sich mit seinen Händen an der Wand abstützte, um nicht umzufallen.

"Mein", wiederholte Potter und sein heißer Atem strich über Dracos Schulterblatt, als seine rechte Hand langsam zu Dracos Hintern wanderte und die linke Hand wieder über den angespannten, zitternden Bauch strich. Draco atmete heftig durch den Mund, als sich schlanke Finger erneut um seinen Schwanz schlossen und rau auf und ab glitten. Ein Daumen fuhr über seine empfindliche Spitze, verteilte die ersten Lusttropfen über seiner Eichel und kreierte somit eine unbeschreiblich erotische Reibung.

"Du bist mein kleiner Bottom, Draco", hauchte Potter rau, als seine rechte Hand plötzlich, kurz vor ihrem Ziel, von Dracos Körper verschwand. Flink griff Harry in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Tube hervor. Schnell öffnete er den Schnappverschluss und brachte die Tube über die Spalte, die Dracos Pobacken teilte. Draco zuckte zusammen, als das kühle Gel mit seiner Haut in Berührung kam, doch als im nächsten Moment warme Finger durch die Masse fuhren und schnurstracks seine Spalte hinab wanderten, vergaß er alles um sich herum.

Er hatte das noch nie mit sich machen lassen, hatte es als ekelhaft und erniedrigend empfunden, doch als gleich zwei mit Gel bedeckte Finger seinen Eingang penetrierten, ihn neckten und aufforderten, sich zu entspannen, konnte Draco nicht anders, als ihnen zu gehorchen. Langsam lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und entspannte seine Muskeln. Das fasste Potter als Aufforderung auf und zwei Finger fanden ihren Weg in seinen Körper.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, versteifte sich Draco beim ersten Anzeichen von Schmerz und wimmerte leise, doch als die beiden Finger plötzlich ihren Winkel veränderten und gegen seine Prostata stießen, wusste Draco nicht mehr so genau, wieso die Invasion unangenehm sein sollte, wenn einem dabei die Knie weich wurden. Sobald sich seine Muskeln dadurch entspannten, drangen die Finger tiefer in ihn vor, streiften immer wieder seine Prostata, während sie ihn dehnten.

"So eng. Gott, so eng", murmelte Potter erregt an Dracos Nacken und küsste die feinen Härchen dort, während er mit seinen Fingern schneller in den willigen Körper vor sich stieß. Als er merkte, wie sich Dracos Körper langsam wieder versteifte, diesmal jedoch durch einen herannahenden Orgasmus, entfernte er rasch seine linke Hand von Dracos Erektion. Er wollte mit seinem Schwanz ganz tief in dessen Körper vergraben sein, wenn Draco kam. Nein, die Befriedigung eines doppelten Orgasmus würde er dem ehemaligen Schulkameraden nicht gönnen.

Langsam zog er nun auch seine Finger aus Draco zurück und strich ihm, einmal frei, mit der Handfläche über eine runde Pobacke und drückte diese, ehe er los ließ und sich mit seinem Oberkörper an Dracos Rücken lehnte, um seine Hose zu öffnen und jegliche Fluchtgedanken von Seiten Dracos im Keim zu ersticken. Nicht, dass es so aussah, als wolle der junge Mann flüchten, so sehr, wie sein gesamter Körper vor Erwartung zitterte. Heißer Atem strich Draco über den Nacken, während sich eben diese freudige Erwartung, gepaart mit leiser Angst, in seinem Magen vermischten. Plötzlich hörte er ein Reißen, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, das klang, als hätte Potter gerade etwas ausgespuckt. Als Potters Erektion schließlich das erste Mal mit seinem Hintern in Kontakt kam, wusste Draco, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

"Ich bin clean", keuchte er, leise Enttäuschung darüber, dass seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung als Bottom von einem Kondom verschleiert werden würde, in seiner Stimme hörbar. Potter lachte nur leise, drückte erneut etwas Gel auf Dracos Haut und begann dann, sich damit einzureiben.

"Kann sein", war alles, was er auf Dracos Aussage erwiderte, ehe er mit beiden Händen Dracos Hüften umfasste, seinen Mund nah an Dracos Ohr brachte und hauchte: "Spreiz' deine Beine und stütz' dich an der Wand ab."

Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen, - wer hätte gedacht, dass er es derart genießen würde, vollkommen dominiert zu werden - als er auch schon beide Hände an seinem Hintern spürte, wie sie seine Pobacken spreizten. Ein mit Gel bedeckter Finger fand seinen Weg kurz in Dracos Körper, ehe weiche Lippen auf seinem Nacken ihn ablenkten. Im nächsten Moment schob sich Potter in ihn.

Draco keuchte und versteifte sich. Sofort biss er die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände an der Wand zu Fäusten, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Shit, das tat weh, und Potter war noch nicht einmal ansatzweise vollständig in ihm. Gott, wie hielten andere Kerle das aus, ohne Angst vor Sex zu kriegen?

"Entspann dich. Es wird nur noch mehr weh tun, wenn du dich nicht entspannst", wehte da eine heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr vorbei.

„Wird es besser?“, wollte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne wissen. Ein kehliges Lachen hinter ihm, dann: „ _Oh_ ja!“

Draco versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch sein Körper wollte sich einfach nicht an die Invasion gewöhnen. Ein kleiner, ungeduldig klingender Seufzer wehte über seinen Nacken, ehe Potter erneut hauchte: "Atme ganz tief ein. So tief, bis es nicht mehr geht."

Draco hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Potter damit bezweckte, doch er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Im nächsten Moment glitt Potter vollkommen in ihn, nutzte Dracos kurzzeitiges Entspannen seiner Muskeln und streifte dabei seine Prostata. Entgegen aller Erwartungen tat diese Invasion nicht weh, oh Gott nein! Sofort kämpfte sich ein lusttrunkenes Stöhnen aus Dracos Kehle empor, während er seine Hüfte so nah wie möglich an Potters presste.

Der verlor keine Zeit und bewegte seine Hüfte in einer kreisenden Bewegung, schob sich ein Stück aus Dracos Körper und stieß dann wieder in ihn. Sein heißer Atem wehte dabei über Dracos Nacken. Draco würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass die Invasion nicht noch immer unangenehm war, doch langsam gewöhnte sich sein Körper an den Eindringling, wollte mehr von diesen neuen Erfahrungen kosten. Dass Potters Schwanz bei jeder Aufwärtsbewegung ganz leicht seine Prostata streifte, half der Sache ungemein. Langsam und sehr kurz bewegte Draco seine Hüfte nach hinten und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Potter guttural stöhnte. Der gab ihm zur Strafe einen kurzen, aber heftigen Klaps auf den Hintern und schlang dann seinen rechten Arm um Dracos Hüfte, um ihn an jeglichen weiteren Bewegungen zu hindern.

"Du bist so eng", keuchte er in Dracos Ohr und stieß kurz in den willigen Körper, ehe er erneut stöhnte. "So eng. Gott... so eng." Die restlichen Worte gingen in dem abgehackten Atem unter, als Potter seine Hüften ein paar Zentimeter nach rechts bewegte und dann mit einem stetigen, harten Rhythmus in ihn stieß, bei jeder Aufwärtsbewegung seine Prostata traf. 

„Nimm deinen Schwanz in die Hand und wichs für mich“, hauchte Potter in sein Ohr und Draco tat stöhnend, was ihm befohlen worden war. Er versuchte, seinen Schwanz simultan zu Potters Stößen zu massieren und lehnte seine Stirn an die Wand, um sich dem Adrenalinstoß, der durch seinen Körper rauschte, vollends hinzugeben. Alles verlor seine Wichtigkeit: die Tatsache, dass er die Kontrolle jemand anderem überließ; die Tatsache, dass dieser jemand Harry Potter war; die Tatsache, dass sie gerade in einem Flur Sex hatten, in dem jeden Moment jemand auftauchen konnte.

" _Draco_ ", zischte es da plötzlich an seinem Ohr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco begriff, dass die zischenden Laute tatsächlich sein Name waren und er ihn sogar verstehen konnte. Sofort schoss ein Pfeil reinster Lust in seine Lendengegend, während ein gutturales Stöhnen aus ihm hervor brach.

Potter sprach Parsel mit ihm. Oh Gott, wie erotisch war das?

"Sag es noch mal!", keuchte er und Potter tat ihm den Gefallen. Sein Name in der Schlangensprache klang wie pure Erotik. Merlin, die gesamte Schlangensprache hatte etwas Erotisches an sich.

" _Komm für mich, Draco_ ", zischte Potter plötzlich. Draco hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau der andere Mann gesagt hatte, doch als er unter all den zischenden Lauten erneut seinen Namen ausmachen konnte, schnellten seine Hüften ruckartig nach vorn und er ergoss sich über seine Hand und einen Teil der Wand. Wie Stromstöße kreiste der Orgasmus durch seinen Körper, regte jedes Nervenende dazu an, sich an dem erotischen Reigen zu beteiligen, was bei Draco dazu führte, dass er unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Lediglich Potters Arm hielt ihn noch aufrecht.

Der zog Draco noch fester an sich und erhöhte sein Tempo, stieß tief und hart und ohne Rücksicht in den langsam erschlaffenden und doch noch immer unter Strom stehenden Körper. Halt suchend stützte er sich mit seiner linken Hand neben der von Draco an der Wand ab, als er sich ein letztes Mal in ihm versenkte und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihm kam.

Ein Zittern lief durch Dracos Körper, als Potter sich an seinen Rücken presste und krampfhaft versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als er wieder wusste, wo oben und unten war, küsste er die leicht verschwitzte Haut an Dracos Halsbeuge, fuhr beinahe besitzergreifend mit seiner Zunge darüber, ehe er sich ohne viel Federlesen zurückzog und aus Dracos erschlafftem Körper glitt.

Sobald Potters stützende Arme verschwunden waren, sackte Draco auf den Boden und blieb in kniender Position sitzen, die Stirn noch immer an die Wand gepresst. Er hörte den noch immer leicht abgehackten Atem hinter sich, doch sein Körper fühlte sich viel zu schlaff an, um sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Als ein Lufthauch ihn streifte, wurde er sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst. Hastig sah er sich nach seiner Hose um und zog sie dann mühevoll wieder an. Langsam griff er auch nach seinem Hemd und streifte es lose über, ehe er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte und zu Potter aufsah.

Der hatte lediglich seine Hose richten müssen, um wieder halbwegs präsentabel zu wirken. Jetzt sah er auf Draco hinab, wie dieser mit einem trägen Blick zu ihm aufsah und dabei langsam sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Langsam beugte Potter sich ein Stück nach unten, umfasste Dracos Kinn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der junge Mann beugte sich dem Kuss ein Stück entgegen, doch ehe er ihn vertiefen konnte, zog Potter sich bereits zurück.

"Sei morgen Abend um Acht vor dem Hintereingang", murmelte Potter leise und richtete sich wieder auf. Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Wieso sollte ich?"

Sofort hob Potter spöttisch eine Augenbraue. "Das ist mein Preis, Draco", erwiderte er freundlich. "Du hättest dich vorher erkundigen sollen, was ich verlange."

Draco schluckte, während eine leise Vorfreude sich bereits in seinem Körper ausbreitete. "Was genau _ist_ denn dein Preis?"

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Potters Lippen, als er sich erneut hinhockte, Draco in die Augen sah und ihm sanft über die Wange strich, ehe er antwortete: "Du. Wann ich will, wie ich will, so oft ich will und solange ich will."

Draco starrte den ehemaligen Gryffindor, der mit diesem Trick einem Slytherin alle Ehre gemacht hätte, perplex an, bis Potter sich erhob und den Gang hinunter ging. "Vergiss nicht, morgen Abend um Acht vor dem Hintereingang. Komm nicht zu spät", warf er lapidar über die Schulter.

Draco starrte ihm einen Moment überrascht hinterher, ehe er rief: "Wird dein Boss nichts dagegen haben, wenn du irgendwelche Männer hierher einlädst?"

Sofort blieb Potter stehen, den Rücken einen Moment Draco zugewandt, ehe er seinen Kopf umwandte, Draco ein beinahe überhebliches Grinsen über die Schulter zuwarf und erwiderte: "Der Club gehört mir. Und glaub mir, ich habe nichts dagegen, dich hierher einzuladen."

Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Zurück ließ er einen vollkommen perplexen Draco, der wie erschlagen auf dem Boden des Ganges hockte und sich fragte, auf was genau er sich da gerade eingelassen hatte.


End file.
